This invention relates to vacuum actuators, and more particularly to a vacuum actuator equipped with a movable diaphragm member having three stable positions.
There have been proposed many vacuum actuators equipped with a movable diaphragm having three positions. However, most of them have difficulties especially in positioning the diaphragm at the intermediate position.